


the squip knows what dying feels like (logically)

by churchtastic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Gen, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere (Mentioned) - Freeform, detailed character death, im sorry, inspired from a discussion on discord, this is my first time posting on ao3 how do tags work, this is straight up a description of the squip dying idk what you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchtastic/pseuds/churchtastic
Summary: Human Squip has a bad time and no one involved is happy about it.





	the squip knows what dying feels like (logically)

The squip knew what dying felt like, logically. They had died before in fact, when Jeremy drank the Mountain Dew Red. It had hurt like hell and the darkness and isolation had been almost unbearable. So the squip knew what dying felt like.  
This was different though, the knife in their chest. This hurt in a different way than the Mountain Dew Red. The red had been all encompassing, ripping through their coding and destroying them from the inside out. The pain from the knife radiated outwards, from a central point between their ribs. If the squip was honest, they hadn’t imagined going out this way, really they’d been trying very hard to not think about dying since they had become human. Maybe they should have been thinking about it, the squip realized, they must have known somewhere deep down that this would happen.  
SQUIP Inc. didn’t have a protocol for turned-human squips, as far as this squip knew. But they did have a protocol for leaked secrets. And the squip supposed, they counted as a leaked secret from the moment people other than Jeremy could see them.   
Jeremy.   
Where was Jeremy?  
Waiting in the car, most likely. The squip had become increasingly independent, and this was their first real test on if they could function in a normal human society on their own (they could, thank you very much, they weren’t completely idiotic. And besides, Jeremy had coached them through how to order from McDonalds). The food was going to get cold, Jeremy would be frustrated that the squip had failed, they’d tried hard this time hones-  
Right. Knife in the chest.   
Dying in the dirty parking lot of a shitty fast food place was not how the squip would have liked to go. Dying alone was even worse. Alone and in the dark with their vision fading, limbs growing numb.  
The squip knew what dying felt like, logically. But that didn’t mean they enjoyed it.


End file.
